Dark Secrets
by MizAw3some13
Summary: What happens when Mike, Alex and Liz get stranded in Silent Hill? To escape they'll have to remember their past and survive their worst nightmares. The story's better than it sounds. I'm bad at summaries. :  PLEASE tell me what you think.


Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi, this is my first story in a while so it probably won't be great but I like to hear what people have to say. I personally think it sucks but I look forward to hearing what you have to say so please comment! :]

Disclaimer- I do not own Silent Hill.

"Is anybody here?"I yelled as I wandered the streets of the deserted town I had awakened in. I had been running in one direction for what seemed like an hour but I knew it had only been a few minutes. Suddenly, I froze, staring at a shadow in the distance. My first instinct was to run in the opposite direction but I didn't. Instead, I ran towards it, hoping for the best.

As I neared it, I stopped running. "Hello?" The person spun around as the words came out of my mouth. They had a handgun pointed at my head. "Wait! Don't shoot! Please, don't!"

"Who are you?"He questioned in a soft, shaky voice, lowering the gun.

"My.. I'm Liz," I responded, staring at my feet.

"Um, hi," He said. "I'm Mike. Sorry."

"It's okay," I told him. There was a moment of silence. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," He answered. "How'd you get here?"

"I don't know," I said. "That's what I was wondering." He nodded his head and we stood there looking around for a while in awkward silence.

"We need to get out of here," He said, breaking the silence.

"Yep," I whispered." How are we supposed to get out, though?"

"I have no idea," He said. "I'd be so much easier if we had a map." I nodded my head. "We could go look for somebody or a map or… something."

"I don't think we're going to find anyone," I told him. "This place is a ghost town."

"Well we could at least try to fi-," He stopped in mid-sentence.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I saw somebody," He answered, pushing past me.

"How can you see anything in this fog?" I murmured as he started walking away. Soon, I lost him in the fog. "Wait!" I ran after him, and then stopped. "Mike?" I stood there for a minute, listening for anything. There was nothing but the eerie silence.

"Are you coming or what?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere, scaring me half to death. I looked around, not seeing anybody. "I'm right here," He continued, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my God!" I yelled." Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry," He whispered." Now, let's go…" I turned around. "I know I saw someone. Hurry."

"Alright, fine," I said."As long as we get out of here." He started walking so I followed him into the fog. "Where exactly are we going?"

He stopped walking. "Here."

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know," He answered as he walked inside the small building. I followed him. "Maybe there's something useful here." He rummaged through the old, dusty shelves.

"At least there's light," I remarked.

"Yeah…" He mumbled. "I found a flashlight but it needs batteries." I walked over to another shelf, finding a pack of six AA batteries. He walked up to me, taking the batteries. "Thanks." I nodded my head, biting my bottom lip.

I looked at him. He wore a red hat, covering his short black hair. His sky blue eyes focused on putting batteries into the small black flashlight. I walked around the whole shop. "There's no one else here," I told him. When he didn't answer, I walked over to where he had been standing before. He wasn't there anymore. "Mike?" Still no answer. I walked around the whole shop again. In one of the corners, a vent cover had been removed. I was hesitant to enter it but I knew I had to do something.

"Maybe he went in here," I thought aloud. I crouched down and started crawling through the vent.

"Son of a-"

"Mike?" I crawled around the corner. "Is that you?" As I turned the corner, I saw someone scurry away. Mike was right behind them. The vent turned pitched black when they crawled away. "Hey!" I yelled after them. "Wait!"

"Hurry up!" Mike yelled. I crawled as fast as I could towards them. The last thing I wanted to do was lose him and be all alone again. I kept crawling even though I couldn't see anything. Eventually, I came to a dead end, hitting my head hard on the metal. The sound echoed within the vent. I immediately threw my hands to my aching head, swearing at myself for being so stupid. I had a feeling that Mike was long gone.

"This is just great.." I murmured. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do so I started to panic.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mike asked. I lifted my head, grimacing.

"Oh my God, Mike, you could have told me before you left!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I found that boy…" I turned my head to look at him.

"What boy?" I questioned.

"The one that I saw earlier. I lost him, though... He was too fast."

"Oh, him." The flashlight was shining in my eyes. I rubbed my head with a painful expression on my face.

"What's wrong with your head?" He asked.

"What," I started, " you didn't hear that bang?"

"That was you?" He laughed. I stared at him, squinting because of the light. "Sorry.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. "I'm fine…" He nodded his head.

"Good." He turned around, almost kicking me in the face. "Follow me." I turned and followed.

After a few minutes I asked, "Do you know where we're going?" He hesitated.

"Uh, yeah.. Of course," He paused. "Well, kind of." I shook my head, wondering why I was following him. I barely knew him.

"We should go back," I suggested.

"No," He responded rudely. "No way."

"Well, where are we?"

"I don't know!" He snapped. "Stop talking." I was quiet the rest of the way. Eventually, we came to a part where the vent had collapsed. He stuck his head down and looked around. "It looks safe." He moved so that I could fit through. I shook my head, not wanting to go first. He sighed and jumped down. I was glad he didn't try to persuade me to go first. It was a long fall. He landed hard on the concrete, crying out in pain when his legs hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" I yelled.

"Yeah," He yelled back. "Your turn." He smiled as I jumped down. I fell fast, landing in his arms. His legs collapsed after I got up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I questioned. He nodded his head and I helped him up.

"Where are we?" He limped over to a rusty door, opening it. I walked behind him, scared of what might be down here. He walked away, searching the room. I followed him. My head was turned when I heard him gasp and shoot two bullets.

"Oh my God…" I said to myself, seeing the body of a nurse lying face first on the ground. I backed away slowly. He had a look of sorrow on his face.

"Wait, no she wasn't a…" I ran away before he could finish. "Hey!" He ran after me, begging me to stop.

"Get away!" I screamed as I ran through the twisting corridors. Eventually, I came to a flight of stairs. I ran down as fast as I could, knowing Mike was right behind me. When I got to the bottom, I hid behind the steps, terrified. Mike's footsteps stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"I know you're down here," He said, out of breath. I closed my eyes and held my breath, praying that he wouldn't find me. "She wasn't a- she wasn't human." I opened my eyes.

"You're crazy," I told him. "If she wasn't human then what was she? Answer that." He hesitated to answer.

"I-I don't know! She was trying to kill me! What was I supposed to do?" He walked around, not knowing where I was. I stayed hidden. "Please, I need help getting out of here." He looked around some more, eventually giving up and sitting down.

"Fine," I said, walking up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I ran… I'm just really scared. I want to go home…"

"It's okay," He replied. "I do too. Am I cra-" He was interrupted by a loud scraping sound. It hurt my ears. He immediately stood up, fully alert. Loud footsteps sounded from above.

"What _is_ that?" I questioned, holding onto his arm. He stared at the ceiling, listening to the footsteps and scraping. It suddenly stopped. My heart felt like it was going to burst because it was pounding so fast. He gasped. "Mike?" I turned to face him, seeing a huge shadow behind him. Mike stood there, his mouth wide open. Blood dripped from his mouth. I brought my hands to my mouth. He put his hands over his stomach and a huge knife cut right through him. I fell backwards, screaming and crying. Mike moaned as the knife was forced upward, cutting him in half. He was obviously dead. "No! Please! No!" I sobbed as the thing inched towards me, dragging the giant knife behind it. "This isn't real…it…it's not real!"

The thing that had killed Mike stood in front of me. It had this huge triangular, pyramid shaped helmet on it's head; in a way, it looked kind of painful. His muscles rippled when he dragged the knife. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death, hoping it would be quick and painless.


End file.
